CHIBI
by Ayuri chaentachi
Summary: drabble... ttg karakter naruto chibi...CHAPTER 4 IS UPDATE: Ambigu. Summary: saat kyuubi merasa kebodohan juga ada pda dirinya. Dan menonton itu tidak baik! warning: Ini merupakan kumpulan kisah ALLCHARA Naruto CHIBI dan tidak saling terkait setiap chapternya. karakter author sesuaikan dan ganti tiap chapternya. Try to read n RnR PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

**CHIBI**

**CHAPTER 1: MENCARI KAYU BAKAR**

**Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Rate: K+**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family dan Friendship**

**Pairing: Hinata Hyuuga n' main cast girl in the naruto**

Hinata Hyuuga kelas 4 SD 10 tahun

Sakura Haruno 4 SD 10 tahun

Ino Yamanaka 4 SD 10 tahun

Temari 6 SD 12 tahun

Tenten 6 SD 12 tahun

**Warning: **

**Tidak suka, jangan baca!**

**No need Flamed, pleased.**

**Typos. (**sorry 'bout this **)**

**Ini merupakan kumpulan kisah chara naruto chibi.**

"**Speak"**

'**mind'**

Hinata Hyuuga** pov**

**typos, cerita yang sangat biasa.**

**So, don't like don't read**

**Summary:**

Saat kayu bakar terkumpul, deru nafas kelegaan terpatri asri di rona wajah kami. Sebuah kebahagiaan kecil pengisi memori yang takkan pernah kulupakan bersamamu, sahabat. Indahnya serta istimewanya setiap langkah saat bersamamu sampai ku tak ingat lagi kapan terkhir kali ku menangis karna kesedihan. berdua memang lebih baik dari seorang.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Hari minggu adalah suatu kebebasan dari rutinitas menjemukan yang selalu terulang di hari- hari lainnya. Gemerincing nada pagi ini terasa lebih lambat, semua seakan masih nyaman berada dalam futonnya. Namun, berbeda untuk ibu dia tetap telah stay di peraduannya—dapur. Bagai bunyi musik klasikal pengantar kedamaian satu persatu dari kami tergerak untuk bangun, dapat ku ketahui itu karna aku sekamar dengan adikku yang terpaut dua tahun.

Merasa kantuk masih menghinggapi kedua mataku sehingga kelopak mataku setia kembali terpejam. Terlebih aku malas tak ada aktivitas yang berarti di minggu pagi ini. Aku juga tak harus berebut kamar mandi dengan anggota keluargaku yang lain. Namun...

"Nata-_chann...! _bangun bantu ibu." dapat kudengar suara samar ibu ku memanggil namaku dari arah dapur. Oh yaa, perkenalkan aku hyuuga hinata. Tapi keluargaku serta teman- teman dekatku lebih sering memanggilku dengan sebutan Nata-_chann. _Dengan perasaan ogah- ogahan kupaksakan tubuh ku bergerak dan membalas panggilan ibu. "ya, bu.. sebentar" teriakku tak kalah keras dari panggilan ibu barusan. Ya, bisa dikatakan rumah kami tak terlalu besar hany punya tiga kamar satu ruangan serbaguna dan satu dapur serta satu kamar mandi.

Sigapku bereskan kamar dan berjalan dengan tergesa kearah dapur. " Bantu ibu menyiapkan sarapan." Seloroh ibu ketika aku tiba di dapur. " yups.." balas ku singkat. Stelah itu dengan sigap ku bawa makanna yang telah dimasak ibu keruang makan. Disana telah ada ayah dan kakak laki- lakiku—Hyuuga Neji. Tampak mereka sedang berbincang kecil seraya menikmati kopi dengan biskuit kecil. Aku tersenyum kecil menanggapi mereka.

" selamat pagi ayah, kakak.. " sapaku.

"Umm, selamat pagi juga" balas kakak dan anggukan kecil dari ayah. Lalu aku berbalik untuk mengambil makanan yang belum terbawa. Namun, langkah ku terhenti karna sapaan kak Neji.

"Nata-_chann_, kau belum membersihkan wajah mu" katanya dengan nada datar. Walau begitu aku tahu dia sedang menggodaku. Mendengar itu aku teringat aku memang belum membasuh wajahku sama sekali. Dengan sedikit gugup dan menahan malu aku membalas ucapan kak Neji "et..too, Hanabi-_chann, _masih dikamar mandi" alasanku. Untung saja memang hanabi masih dikamar mandi. Lalu aku berlalu. Dapt ku dengar kikikan kecil yang kuyakin itu adalah suara kak Neji.

**Skip time.. **

Setelah aku menyiapkan hidangan sarapan, mandi dan menikmati sarapan pagi bersama. Sekarang aku sedang stay turn di depan televisi bersama adikku hanabi. Menikmari serial kartun yang hanya ada tiap minggunya.

**Beberapa menit kemudian..**

"Naata-_chann..!_"teriak beberapa gabungan suara yang kuyakini itu adalah suara teman sepermainnan ku. Bergegas ku berjalan menghampiri pintu dan membukanya dan benar sekali itu mereka Ino si blondie, Sakura si pinky, kak Tenten si chocholate, dan kak Temari si kuncir empat. Aku yakin mereka pasti ingin mengajak hang out.

"ya,, silahkan masuk" tanggapku.

" tak usah nata-_chann_, oya, kebukit _gambuang _yukkk.." ajak Sakura.

"ya, ayo. Nata-_chann_, bosan dirumah terus." Tambah Ino. 'Sakura dan Ino memang selalu bersemangat' batinku. Yang ditanggapi anggukan dari yang lainnya. Sedikit ragu aku membalas ajkan mereka. Sebenarnya aku juga bosan. "Aku minta izin dulu, sebentar ya.." ucapku.

" oke." Tanggap mereka semua.

Singkatnya aku di izinkan ibu dengan syarat akutidak hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga saja. Aku harus membawa kaya bakar pulang. Maklum aku tingga di sebuah desa kecil di kaki bukit. Dan sekarang kami sedana menelusuri jalan setapak menuju kepuncak bukit.

Sambil bersenandung, dan obrolan kecil kami menikmati perjalanan ini. "Lihat kelangit, ada pelangi melingkari matahari" seru Sakura-_chann._ Spontan kami semua melihat kearah langit sesuai intruksi sakura.

"wah, benar..keren,," komentar Ino.

"akh, ya.. kata nenekku pelangi yang melingkari matahari adalah naga" tegas kak Tenten.

"ekkkhhh,, benarkah!?" respon kami kecuali kak Temari.

"Itu hanya mitos." Kata kak temari cuek.

"bukan, itu tidak hanya mitos." Balas kak Tenten tegas. Mendengar itu kak temari hanya diam. Dan terlihat bahwa selain, kak Temari tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang mitos naga itu.

"kenapa pelangi itu.. naga?" tanyaku.

"itu... bagaimana kalau kita duduk di bawah pohon itu" jawab dan tunjuk kak Tenten. Tak disangka kami telah ti di puncak bukit. Kamipun segera kearah yang di tunjukan kak Tenten dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk mendengarkan cerita kak Tenten. Tempat ini sungguh nyaman sepoi angin dan suguhan pemandangan alam pedesaan sungguh memanjakan pernafasan dan mata kami tak ayal kami menjadi rileks.

Dengan berpose lagaknya orang pembawa berita di televisi kak Tenten mulai bercerita.

"ayolah jangan banyak eksyen, kak!" timpal Ino tak sabaran.

" sabar adik- adikku.. cerita ini akan sangat mengharukan, jadi jangan salahkan kakak jika air mata kalian nanti terkuras" kata kak tenten dengan gaya narsis dengan menyibak poninya. Spontan saja gayanya menuai cemoohan dari kami. Mendengar cemoohan kami, dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"oke,, oke,, cerita ini terjadi beratus tahun yang lalu.."

"yaya.." tanggapku bersemangat.

"ada seorang gadis cantik berwajah layaknya rembulan, dia merupakan keturunan cina.. yang telah lama menetap di desa ini.."

"Di desa ini" timpal kak Temari mulai tertarik.

"ya, tema-_chann_.." balas kak Tenten dengan senyum sedikit terkesan err.. aneh. "heheee, kau tertarik jugaa.." tambah kak Tenten dengan nada usil.

"sudah lanjutkan.." delik sakura agak serem. Melihat ekspresi sakura kak tenten berdehem dan melajutkan ceritanya. Sedang aku, ino, dan kak temari tertawa kecil. 'sakura kalau marau memang menyeramkan' batinku. Tapi sebelum melanjutkan cerita kak temari berseru "ekh..bukankah kita diminta membawa kayu bakar pulang?"

"benar juga,, lebih baik kita mencari itu dahulu.." tambah kak tenten.

"yah, menyebalkan.." keluh sakura.

"ini menyusahkan.." kali ini ino.

" sudahlah ayo cepat kita kumpulkan kayu bakarnanya, agar kita dapat mendengar ceritanya." Semangatku.

" haikk.. haikk Nata-_chann_.." timpal mereka. Setelah itu kami mulai berpencar mengumpulkan kayu bakar.

Aku berjalan kearah selatan dan mencari di sekitar pohon- pohon yang di kelilingi semak. 'yosh, aku dapat..' cukup banyak kayu kering di daerah itu aku mulai mengumpulkannya dan setelah kupikir cukup aku kembali ke pohon tempat kami duduk tadi. Kami memang sepakat untuk kembali kesana. Setiba disana aku bukalah yang pertama dapat kulihat kak temari yang telah santai dengan kayu bakah yang telah di ikat. 'kak temari, sungguh cepat dan sigap serta dapat diandalkan.' Tak lama setelah itu muncul ino dan sakura. Dapat kulihat ino memetik beberapa bunga. Dia memang pecinta bunga bahkan halama ino adlah yang terbaik di desa karna sudah terlihat seperti taman bunga mini saja.

"tenten mana?" tanya kak temari setelah sakura dan ino sampai di dekat kami.

Mereka saling berpandangan dan berkata serempak " kami tak melihatnya."

**Beberapa menit kemudian..**

"yosh.. minnaaa" teriak kak tenten dari kejauhan.

" kok lama?" tanya kami.

"aku sedikit kesulitan mencari yang kering." Jawab kak tenten.

" ya, sudah.. ayo mulai ceritanya.. tugas kita kan sudah selesai." Ucap sakura dengan senyum kelegaan.

"tapi, aku masih dapat sedikit..aku harus cari lagi. Tadi aku hanya takut kalian cemas kalau aku terlalu lama." kata kak tenten.

"kalau begitu aku bantu cari" jawabku

"aku juga.." kata ino.

"aku juga.." kata sakura.

Lala kami serempak melihat kak temari.

"kita bantu cari." Balasnya.

"yosh, sudah diputuskan. Ayoo!" kata ino.

"apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya kak Tenten canggung.

" sejak kapan kau cemas? Bukannnya kau sselalu merepotkan kami." Balas kak temari cuek seraya bergerak.

"huaa.. tema-chann jahaaaattt." Rajuk kak tenten. Lau derai tawapun memnghampiri kami.

**Skip time..**

Kami sudah selesai mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk kak tenten dan sekarang kami tengah menikmati bekal yang kami bawa. Sungguh menyenangkan berbagi bekal dengan teman.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"hari sudah sore, ayo pulang.." seru kak tenten.

"ya,," jawab kami sambil beranjak dengan mnjujung kayu bakar yang kami cari dikepala dengan memakai bantalan agar tidak sakit. Diperjalanan ino tak hentinya menceritakan bunga baru yang tadi dipetiknnya. Dam sesampainya kami di desa kami mulai berpencar kearah rumah masing- masing.

**Malamnya..**

" akh,, ya bagaimana dengan cerita naganya?" ucapku sendiri. Aku jadi sedikit terganggu karna penasaran. Sungguh kami melupakannya karna asik membicarakan kartun terbaru yang kebetulan sama kami tonton tadi pagi.

"yosh. Aku akan menagihnya besok ke kak tenten." Kataku lagi kediri sendiri.

"oyasumi.."

** The End **

**Ayuri: ** bagaimana minnasan, apa ini ngegantung endingnya? Soalnya yuri pikir ini udah kepanjangan.

**Ino dan sakura:** bilang aja ga tau mow lanjutin apa..

**Ayuri:** jangan gitu atuh saku to ino..*malu*#dasar..tak lindes juga nie anak

**Temari: **ngebosenin ga ada konplik, aku juga ngomongnya dikit..

**Hinata:** ja..jangan gitu.. kak tema-_chann._

**Ayuri:** akhh.. makasi hinata-_chann..,_ oya, jika ada yang penasaran tentang cerita naga ntu, yuri bakal buat sekuelnya. Jika ada yang minta..hehee

**Ayuri n' minnasan:**rippiuuu plisssss #kittieyenojutsu

**Dan lagi.**...

Ayuri-chan: please..,, give me kripik pedas beralasan yang disertai saran ya,, dan jangan sungkan untuk memuji ya,,#maunya..dilempar masal. Oh yaa, bagi teman – teman yang baru baca fic yuri jangan sungkan ripyu tiap chapternya ya..n' bagi yang copas cantumin sumber to nama author ya.. #ngarep.., **its make sense 4 me. Arigatou..**

Dan..

Arigatou bagi yang telah membaca fiction kosong saya semoga dapat diisi kekosongannya. #tolong jangan tanya karna saya juga tak mengerti apa yang saya tuliskan..

**Jaaaanaaaaa-**_**minnasannn **_


	2. Chapter 2: Bermain Kucing dan Tikus

**CHIBI**

Chapter 2: Bermain Kucing dan Tikus

**Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Rate: K+**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family dan Friendship**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Kyuubi**

Uzumaki Naruto 4 SD 10 tahun

Uzumaki Kyuubi kelas 6 SD 12 tahun

Uchiha Itachi 6 SD 12 tahun

Hyuuga Neji 6 SD 12 tahun

Nagato Uzumaki 6 SD 12 tahun

Kushina Uzumaki 39 tahun (ibu naruto dan kyuubi)

**Warning: **

**Tidak suka, jangan baca!**

**No need Flamed, pleased.**

**Ini merupakan kumpulan kisah chara naruto chibi.**

"**Speak"**

'**mind'**

author **pov**

**typos, cerita yang sangat biasa.**

**So, don't like don't read**

**Summary:**

"Uwaaaa... ka..kasan, hiks, na..hiks naru.." ucap naruto tak jelas pada kasannya.

Oh,, ayolah naruto.., mengapa menangis? Kalau kamu bicara sambil nangis begitu kasan tak kan mengerti apa yang kamu katakan" tanya ibunya lembut.

"hiks.. hikis.. naru"

Ada apa dengan naruto chibi, sok atu jangan lama-lama, langsung aja baca, bagi yang mau nikmatin.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"TADAIMA!" teriak naruto sesampai dirumah.

"okaerinasai.. naru, jangan lari dirumah" tak lama terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah disertai peringatan untuk naruto.

"buu.. aku bahkan belum lari" timpal naruto seraya menghapiri kasannya yang ada di ruang tamu.

"belum? Berarti kamu mau lari kan? " balas kasannya.

"heheee, kasan masak apa hari ini? Ada ramen tidak?" tanya naruto seraya nyengir lebar.

"tidak ada ramen! Ibu masak sop, " timpal ibunya seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda karna kedatangan naruto tadi—merajut.

"buuu,, kasan tak assyyiikk.." kata naruto seraya memajukan bibirnya.

"ga, usah banyak protes naru" tekan ibunya seraya menatap naruto dengan was. Menghadapi itu nyali naruto lansung ciut. "dan, kamu tidak boleh makan ramen itu terlalau banyak itu tak baik untuk kesehatan, cepet ganti pakaian dan makan" tambah ibu naruto.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Setelah makan siang dan bertempur dengan PR-nya. Naruto terlelap di kasur bermotif rubahnya. Wajah damai dan kawaiiii.. itulah fikiran yang akan terlintas diotak setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Oh~ Naruto~

**Di lapangan di depan rumah naruto.**

"rubah licik! Jangan seenaknya, kau yang jaga baka" teriak bocah berambut merah yang sebelah matanya sukses tertutup rambutnya—Nagato.

"urusaiii, naga-_baka.._ jangan seenaknya memanggilku rubah, lagian aku yang menang. Bagaimana bisa kertas menang dari batu? Batu yang lebih kuat.. dasar naga-_baka.._ itu artinya kau yang jaga." Sergah bocah manis berambut senja oops,, jangan salah dia ini laki-laki—Kyuubi.

"oh, ayolah ru.. ekh Kyuu.. itu sudah menjadi ketentuannnya.. jangan seenak udel bodongmu(1) merubahnya" balas nagato takut-takut menatap Kyuubi yang terlihat garang sekarang. 'dasar rubah' batin Nagato.

Selagi dua bocah ini bertengkar, dua orang temannya tampak acuh dengan keadaan itu, seperti hal itu adalah hal yang biasa padahal kedua temannya nyaris saling pukul.

"apa kau sudah menyelesaikan PR-mu itachi" tanya bocah laki-laki berkulit putih dengan mata perak dan rambut coklat panjang yang membuatnya sungguh mempesona—Neji.

"Hn, betulah" balas bocah laki-laki yang sedikit tinggi darinya, dengan bola mata sekelam malam ditambah kulit pucat bagai rembulan—Uchiha Itachi. Oh.. Itachi-sama~

"sesuai dugaan,, tumben sasuke tak mengikutimu?" tanya Neji lagi.

"jadi aku punya image begitu sekarang" balas Itachi kalem. Mendengar itu Neji tersenyum kalem. Angin lembut menemani pembicaraan mereka yang tenang, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan ke-dua temannya yang sekarang telah adu gulat—Kyuubi dan Nagato. Sungguh ironis.. T.T

**Pada saat yang sama di kamar naruto..**

"nggghhh.." terluncur suara alien dari mulut mungil naruto. Tak lama pergerakan tangannya terlihat menggosok matanya. Sepertinya pangeran matahari kita terbangun akibat kehebohan yang bersumber dari halamanya. Sekarang naruto telah terduduk dikasurnya.

"hu-uh, spa cii yang...hoaam belisik.." ucap Naruto seraya menguap. Dengan ogah- ogahan dia beranjak mencari sumber suara. Perlahan naruto menuruni tangga rumahnya dimana kebetulan kamar Naruto terdapat dilantai dua rumah naruto. (author: rumah naruto persis kayak rumah nobita yang suka tidur siang itu lo. Reader: dasar author malas deskripsi..) ok, abaikan itu.

Perjalanan naruto mengantarkannya ke lapangan didepan rumahnya. Disana dapat dia lihat kakak dan sepupunya sedang bertengkar dengar tidak kerennya serta dua teman cool kakaknya sedang menonton pertengkaran kakaknya dengan wajah tenang tak berekspresi. Melihat itu naruto lalu menghampiri mererka.

"kuu-nii dan nato-nii sedang apa?" tanya naruto dengan wajah polos. Terang saja hal ini menghentikan kegiatan nista mereka. Dapat kita lihat kyuubi dan Nagato yang err.. mengerikan penuh dengan benjolan disana-sini dan baju yang kotor karna tanah.

"ett...too, kyuu.." ucap Nagato

"Nagato baka.." potong Kyuubi cepat.

"nato-niitan, daijoubu?" tanya Naruto seraya menghampiri nagato.

"akh.. aku tak apa, terima kasih naru-chan" balas nagato dengan senyuman seraya mengeluss rambut naruto.

"naruto-_baka_, kau seharusnya lebih mempedulikanku darinya.." teriak Kyuubi seraya menarik Naruto menjauh dari Nagato. "jangan sentuh adikku!" hardik Kyuubi ke Nagato.

"kuu-Nii, sakiiit." Rengek naruto karna Kyuubi menggemgam tangan terlalu keras.

"akh, maaf naru..," balas Kyuubi seraya melepaskan tangan naruto dengan cengengesan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "tapi, itu salahmu yang tidak mengacuhkan kakakmu yang tampan ini!" delik Kyuubi dengan mensidekap tanganya.

"ehehe.. maaf tadi karna nato-nichan terlehat tertekan" balas naruto lugas. Terang saja hal itu membuat semua mata mengarah pada nagato.

"ap..aappaan si, aku tak apa, SUDAH, apa kita jadi main.. lebih baik ulang jankennya" balas nagato.

" itu benar" sahut kyuubi cepat.

"hnn" respon Itachi.

"ya.." respon Neji.

"tapi kyuu, kau harus ikut aturan." Kata Itachi tegas.

"ahhhaahah, ok, bos." Tanggap Kyuubi.

"naru juga ikut ya.." kata naruto bersemangat.

"boleh tapi jangan menangis ya.. kita main kucing dan tikus" jelas itachi.

"naru tidak nangis" kata naruto. Ini adalah pertama kalinya naruto bermain permainan ini.

"ok, yosh jangken" teriak Kyuubi dan naruto.

"hnn" balas yang lain. 'dasar kelebihan tenaga' batin mereka.

"janken" semua.

"aku menang" teriak Kyuubi

"aku juga" kata nagato.

"naru kau menang" kata kyuubi

"aciiikkk" respon naruto.

"Sekarang tinggal itachi dan neji jadi siapa yang menjadi kucingnya.." seloroh Kyuubi bersemangat.

'dasar rubah, giliran jaga saja. Sewotnya minta ampun' batin nagato sambil melirik Kyuubi.

"kucing? Naru ingin jadi kucing.." kata naruto polos.

"tidak bisa, kucing hanya ada satu dan yang lainnya menjadi tikus, naru. Dan naru menjadi tikus" jelas nagato.

"oii, bocah kau itu tikus.." tegas Kyuubi

Mendengar itu naruto terdiam..

Dan.. semenit kemudian..

"huaaaa.." tangis Naruto seraya berlari ke arah rumahnya.

Dan...

Kyuubi dan temanya tercengang. Tak lama tersadar dan mengikuti naruto.

**Dirumah naruto.**

"Uwaaaa... ka..kasan, hiks, na..hiks naru.." ucap naruto tak jelas pada kasannya.

"Oh,, ayolah naruto.., mengapa menangis? Kalau kamu bicara sambil nangis begitu kasan tak kan mengerti apa yang kamu katakan" tanya ibunya lembut.

"hiks.. hikis.. naru.. BUKAN TIKUS! hiksNARU BENCI hiks..TIKUS.. NARU MAU KUCING hiks.." jelas naruto sambil nangis.

"ekh.. makasud naru..?" tanya kushina.

"APA!" teriak Kyuubi.

"hoo-00h" respon teman kyuubi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Kyuu?" tanya Kushina.

Setelah itu Kyuubi dan temannya menjelaskan pada ka-san Naruto—kushina. Mereka tertawa dan naruto sudah tak menangis lagi yang ada dia hanya bingung. Dan yang pasti mereka tidak jadi bermain. Jadi, ini termasuk poor or not. And then... its,,

**The end. **** :D ^^V**

Ini beneran the end=tamat lo!

Ohya, bagi yang tidak tahu.. udel bodong itu pusar. Yang ada diperut itu lo.. yoshh selanjutnya..

Ayuri-chan: please..,, give me kripik pedas beralasan yang disertai saran ya,, dan jangan sungkan untuk memuji ya,,#maunya..dilempar masal. Oh yaa, bagi teman – teman yang baru baca fic yuri jangan sungkan ripyu tiap chapternya ya..n' bagi yang copas cantumin sumber to nama author ya.. #ngarep.., **its make sense 4 me. Arigatou.. d(^_\\)b**

Dan..

Arigatou bagi yang telah membaca fiction kosong Yuri semoga dapat diisi kekosongannya. #tolong jangan tanya karna Yuri juga tak mengerti apa yang Yuri tuliskan..

**Jaaaanaaaaa-**_**minnasannn **_


	3. Chapter 3 Neji, Rambut, dan Shampoo

Chapter 3: Neji, Rambut, dan Shampoo.

**CHIBI**

**Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Rate: K+**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family****, ****Fiendship****, ****dan**** Humor**

**Main Cast: Neji Hyuuga (5 tahun)**

**Warning: **

**Ini merupakan kumpulan kisah ****ALL****CHARA Naruto CHIBI**** dan tidak saling terkait tiap-tiap chapternya. Dan cerita ini bukan bashing chara hanya saja saya menyesuaikan dengan alur saja.**

"**Speak"**

'**mind'**

Author **pov**

**AU, ****typos, cerita yang sangat biasa.**

**No Need Flamed, Pleased but, I Need comment and Suggestion.**

**So, don't like don't read**

**Summary:**

Hanya antara Neji dan rambutnya.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"Tadaima" Neji kecil baru saja pulang dari pertualangannya diluar rumah, Dia terlihatmengangakat-angkat ikatan rambutnya dan berjalan sedikit tergesa ke arah kulkas didapur. Begitu dia sampai, dengan sigap tangan mungilnya membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil air yang segera diteguknya.

"Okaerinasai, bagaimana pertualangan hari ini, sayang?" balas seorang wanita yang berada seruangan denganya.

Mendengar Ibunya menegurnya, Neji menoleh selas dan mengangguk sopan lalu menatap Ibunya. "Seperti biasa, Bu."

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari Anak sulungnya Ibu Muda itu tersenyum samar. "kalau begitu segeralah mandi. Kau terlihat gerah."

Nejipun menganguk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Baru saja dia akan membuka pintu kamar mandi suara Ibunya kembali terdengar. "Mau Ibu mandikan, sayang?"

"Aku sudah besar" ungkap Neji yang segera menutup pintu kamar mendi dengan sedikit merengut akan tingkah Ibunya yang selalu saja menggodanya.

**Malamnya **

"Tadaima.." terdengar suara berat seorang pia dewasa yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Mendengar itu semua yang ada menyahut sapaan tersebut. Mereka sangat hafal suara itu. Tentu saja itu adalah suara milik kepala keluarga di rumah ini. Ayahnya Neji.

Dan mereka bergegas kearah pintu menyambutnya. Menyalami ayah yang baru pulang bekerja adalah kebiasaan keluarga Hyuuga untu menghargai usaha sang Ayah seharian bekerja untuk mereka. Saat itu Neji langsung menyambar serta mencium tangan Ayahnya seraya mengucapkan, "selamat datang, Ayah." Sang Ayahpun mengelus rambut Neji seraya menunduk. Namun,

"Yaa, termakasih, Hinata… " sahut Ayahnya. Mendengar itu Neji langsung mendongak dan…

Hening…

"Neji?, maaf Ayah kira kamu Hinata karna bau shampoo…" sang Ayah menghentikan perkatannya melihat raut wajah kurang suka dari anak sulungnya. Terang saja siapa yang suka dianggap orang lain.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendekatkan hidungnya kerambut Neji. "Neji-_nii_, memakai shampoo nata, yaa" celoteh Hinata.

"Shampoo?" Tanya Neji pada Dirinya. 'Akh, pantas saja!' batin Neji pilu. " Itt…tu, sepertinya tadi aku salah pakai shammpo. Iya, salah" ungkap Neji seraya berlalu kekamarnya.

Melihat hal itu kedua orang tua hanya terdiam penuh Tanya.

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake **

**At bath Room**

Baru saja masuk kamar mandi Neji melihat begitu banyak Shampoo berderet. Pada deretan paling ujung adalah Shampoo yang biasa dia pakai. Namun, saat ini matanya tertuju pada sebuah shampoo yang biasa dipakai adiknya Hinata. Dan tiba-tiba saja fikirannya melayang pada pagi hari tadi disekolah.

"Akh,, itu Hinata,kan? Seperti biasa ya… rambutnya tampak indah…" komentar seorang anak - anak didepan Neji.

"benar sekali" timpal yang lain.

"ya, terlihat bekilau.."

"MmHmm, ku ingin tahu dia pakai shampoo apa yaa?"

"Benar-benar, aku juga ingin pakai.. mungkin saja rambutku akan sebagus dia." Seloroh anak lainya. Mereka tetap saja membicarakan rambut Hinata tampa mereka sadari Neji yang menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

Mengingat perbincangan teman-temannya membuat tangan Neji meraih shampoo adiknya itu. Dia ingin mencobanya.

**End Omake **

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

**Balasan rivew:**

**Thx to teman-teman yang udah feedback.**

**Hadaredvil:** bagus? Terimakasih **Hadaredvil-**_**san**_**. **

Ini dilanjut, semoga suka. Jelas Kawai kan pada masih kecil.. :D

Mampir lagi yaa…

Oh, tidak semua sembunyi #hahahaaaa

**Mifta Cinya: **makasih juga Mifta-_chann, _mampir lagi yaa…

**Kojima Luna:** terimakasih atas sarannya dan curhatannya, Yuu rasa itu benar jadi, akan Yuu perbaiki Castnya. Jujur saja, Yuu buat fic ini bukan untuk buat orang merasa kecewa, jadi maaf yaa.. #bungkuk 90 derjad. Sebagai gantinya ini Yuu buatin darbble singkat yang Maincastnya Neji. Semoga suka.

Yaa, keep writing… makasi. Mampir lagi yaa..

**Last but not least.**

**Makasi atas feedbacknya. Ketemu lagi… **

**Word: 437**

**27 februari 2015.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ambigu.

**CHIBI**

**Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Rate: K+**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family****, ****Fiendship****, ****dan**** Humor**

**Main Cast: Kyuubi no Kurama (12 tahun)**

**Chouji Akimichi (11 tahun)**

**Warning: **

**Twist, **

**Ini merupakan kumpulan kisah ****ALL****CHARA Naruto CHIBI**** dan tidak saling terkait tiap-tiap chapternya. Dan cerita ini bukan bashing chara hanya saja saya menyesuaikan dengan alur saja.**

"**Speak"**

'**mind'**

Author **pov**

**AU, ****typos, cerita yang sangat biasa.**

**No Need Flamed, Pleased but, I Need comment and Suggestion.**

**So, don't like don't read**

**Summary:**

"**Menurutmu bagaimana jika sekarang kukuliti saja? Ha… atau dipotong saja…"**

"**Mendokusai, cepatlah!"**

Mendengar suara dari dalam gudang tersebut pikiran Kyuubi melayang kearah Film yang ditontonnya semalam. Karena itu sekarang, beberapa pikiran tak masuk akal merasuki pikirannya tentang apa yang dikerjakan dua orang bocah didalam sana. Takut. Tiba-tiba saja dia takut. Padahal biasanya dia menonton orang saling membunuh itu biasa saja. Tapi, sekarang dengan hanya memikirkan bahwa didalam sana orang melakukan pembunuhan dan terdengar menyiksa korbannya membuat dia takut. Kenyataan itu…

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

**Saat cahaya telah pergi keperaduannya, hanya butir-butir bintang yang menjadi bukti keberadaanya. Secara perlahan namun penuh akan kepastian bayang-bayang kegelapan bergerak menghampiri. Menimbulkan berbagai spekulasi akan ritmi yang penuh dengan misteri yang menghantarkan ketakutan berpeluh dan penuh getaran yang mengoyahkan tubuh. Ditambah lagi nyanyian ringkih penuh beban keputusasaan mengetarkan gendang telinga.**

"**Huaaaa, hen… hentikan!" sahutan kecil yang penuh akan harapan penipu meluncur mulus dari bibir yang telah sobek berlumuran darah, pekat. Menampilkan urat-urat gigi yang tampak akan lepas. Namun, sang kegelapan tak memberi ampun sedikitpun dengan perlahan megetuk daging yang mulai terlepas dari tulang, melahapnya tanpa ampun. **

**Menimbulkan suara-suara kematian.**

"**Grrroouuhh, ROBEK… KULITI…~ MAKAN! HAHAHAHAH "**

**KLIK!**

"Kyuubi!, kau pikir sekarang jam berapa, ha? Cepat tidur!" seorang wanita paruh baya mematikan televisi yang sedang ditonton oleh bocah berambut merah keoren-orenan.

"Owhh, tidak, Ibu itu bagian yang paling menarik." Protes Kyuubi dengan berdiri ingin menghidupkan kembali telivisi yang baru saja dimatikan oleh Ibunya.

"Grap!" belum sempat tangan Kyuubi menggapai tombol televisi. Tangannya sudah ditangkap terlebih dulu oleh ibunya. Dengan sedikit sentakan Ibunya menarik Kyuubi kekamar.

"Menarik? Ibu sama sekali tidak melihat hal menarik dari yang kau tonton, lagian itu bukan tontonan anak-anak." Tegas Kushina dengan mendelik Kyuubi yang masih bersikukuh bertahan agar bisa kembali menonton.

"Tap—"

"Tidak, ada kata tapi, Kurama-kun! Sekarang cepat pergi kekamarmu sebelum kau hanya akan bisa menonton dalam mimpi!"

Sing!

Lama terdiam akhirnya Kyuubi kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya dan seperti sudah diprogram, dia berjalan lurus kearah kamarnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sepertinya, Kyuubi tau betul apa yang lebih menakutkan didunia ini selain Film Gore yang sering di tontonnya.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

**DI SEKOLAH.**

Salah satu tempat yang paling wajib dikunjungi saat istirahat adalah kantin. Tak terkecuali bagi setiap murid. Begitu pula dengan Kyuubi. Setelah berjuang dengan penuh semangat muda dia berhasil mendapatkan dua potong roti mentega dan sebuah jus apel.

Gontai Kyuubi berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Tak diacuhkannya seseorang yang dari tadi sibuk memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Hah… Kyuu… Hah… kau tega sekali meninggalkanku." Deru nafas yang tak teratur terdengar dari orang yang sekarang berjalan beiringan dengan Kyuubi. Jelas sekali dia menyuarakan protesannya, yang lagi tak mendapat tanggapan dari bocah meren ini.

"Ssssttt! Diamlah Nagato!" tiba-tiba Kyuubi membekap paksa mulut temannya. Seraya menatap jauh kedepan.

"Pppuaah, ada apa Kyuu?" dengan paksa Nagato melepaskan bekapan Kyuubi dan menolehkan pandangannya kearah tatapan mata Kyuubi tertuju.

"Ada apa dengan bocah gendut itu? Kau kenal dengannya, Kyuu?" Tanya Nagato beruntut seraya membuka roti yang di dibelinya dan melahapnya segera.

"Tidak" tak peduli dengan Nagato Kyuubi segera mengikuti bocah gendut yang tampak mencurigakan. Pasalnya bocah itu berkali-kali memperhatikan sekitar seperti orang yang sedang waspada akan sesuatu hal. Kemudian menutup rapat pintu gudang tempatnya berdiri.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Sekarang Kyuubi dan nagato berada tepat didepan pintu gudang. Setau Kyuubi gudang itu berisi meja dan kursi yang telah rusak. Setelah beberapa kali berkeliling tak ada sedikitpun celah untuk mengintip kedalam gudang tersebut.

"Kyub—" lagi-lagi kyuubi membekap Nagato. "Diam" kata Kyuubi pelan. Setelah mendapatkan angukan dari Nagato Kyuubi melepaskan bekapannya.

"**Sampai kapan akan kau pandangi… Ck mendokusai!"**

Sebuah suara yang terkesan malas terdengar dari dalam gudang. Spontan saja Kyuubi mendekatkan telinganya kearah perpotongan pintu, agar suara dari dalam gudang dapat didengarnya dengan jelas. Penasaran, Nagatopun mengikuti apa yang Kyuubi lakukan. Tak lama suara yang sama sekali berbeda menyahuti suara yang pertama. Dapat mereka terka bah suara kedua ini merupakan suara bocah gendut yang mereka lihat dari kejauhan tadi.

"**Huh, itu bagian ritual… " **

"**Ritual apa? Makan saja! Air liurmu menetes!"**

"**tidak bisa begitu… bagaimana kalu kurobek dulu…"**

"**Crrakkk…" **bunyi sobekan terdengar menggema dari dalam gudang mengejutkan kedua bocah yang sedang mencuri dengar dari luar. Spontan saja mereka saling beertatapan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" karna sangat pelan suara Nagato hampir sama sekali tak terdengar. Namun karna saat itu Kyuubi sedang menatapnya maka dia dapat mengerti maksud Nagato hanya dari gerak mulutnya yang memang terkesan dijelaskannya. Baru akan menjawab petanyaan Nagato suara dari dalam gudang kembali terdengar.

"**Menurutmu bagaimana jika sekarang kukuliti saja? Ha… atau dipotong saja…"**

"**Mendokusai, cepatlah!"**

Mendengar suara dari dalam gudang tersebut pikiran Kyuubi melayang kearah Film yang ditontonnya semalam. Karena itu sekarang, beberapa pikiran tak masuk akal merasuki pikirannya tentang apa yang dikerjakan dua orang bocah didalam sana. Takut. Tiba-tiba saja dia takut. Padahal biasanya dia menonton orang saling membunuh itu biasa saja. Tapi, sekarang dengan hanya memikirkan bahwa didalam sana orang melakukan pembunuhan dan terdengar menyiksa korbannya membuat dia takut. Kenyataan itu…

"Puk" tepukan kecil dari Nagato menyadarkan Kyuubi.

"Kyuu… kau tak apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Nagato, Kyuubi mengangguk kecil.

"Aku merasa tak baik Kyuu, kau sering menonton Film pembunuhan jugakan? Kurasa…, apa yang haru kita lakukan, Kyuu?"

"**Bagaimana kalau kumakan saja… Aaaa"**

Brak!

"Hentikan!" dua orang bocah menerobos paksa kedalam gudang dengan kepala menunduk dan mengangkat kedua belah tangan yang terkepal erat.

"Ja… jangan di ma—" perlahan Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya "—kan, ekh?"

"Roti? Kacang?" bingung Nagato.

"Kenapa jangan dimakan?" Tanya bocah gendut heran pada dua orang yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dan menghentikannya untuk melahap makan siangnya.

"Aa? Tidak, tidak itu… **April mop—.**"seru Kyuubi. " Akh,kau makanlah… ahhahaa" tambah Kyuubi lagi sambil tertawa hambar. Itu lebih baik dari pada Nagato yang tampak kehilangan arwah.

"Ck, aku tahu ini akan terjadi mengingat kebiasaanmu itu Chouji. Mendokusai! Ha-ah…"

"Apanya yang terjadi Shika?"

"Mendokusai!"

"Crauk!" tanpa peduli sekeliling Chouji melanjukan acara makannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

**Selesai **

**Word: 886, 0April 1, 2015. Cocok dengan April mop gak ya…**

**Achaen: hola minna, ada yang masih ingat saya? **

**Minna: dare?. **

**Achaen: #nangis darah. Ketemu lagi… dengan chibi-chibi. Tapi, kali ini genrenya agak tak terdeteksi. Dan jika ceritanya agak maksa, mainstream?. Tapi jujur ini ide keluar dari otak saya yang ada dititik didih lo…**

**Minna: cair donk…**

**Achaen: ehhehehe… pokoknya begitulah, mohon kritik saran, ngingatin tipo, ato apa aja asal jangan flame. Jujur saya tak kuat menerimanya. Intinya kasih feedback ya, minna…, minna?**

**Sore jaa…**

**RnR Pleased. **


End file.
